Starting Over
by AshBolton
Summary: After Bella's unexpected death, the Cullens move away in hopes that Edward will move on. A hundred years later they return and Edward meets a girl who looks just like Bella.
1. Prologue

-1PROLOGUE

Edward Cullen got in his silver Volvo and took off. He was just coming back from a hunting trip alone. He felt better now, more relaxed and calm.

He needed this trip, and he wanted it to be just him. Unknowing to any of his family or Bella, Edward was rapped in many emotions at the moment, many of them not good. From an outside observer Edward had everything he wanted. The girl he knew was meant for him finally proposed to him, and they were going to be married in a few weeks time. What more could he ask for?

Yes, the thought of him and Bella together forever thrilled him. It was just what he wanted. However, there were things he wanted that he knew Bella would never consent to giving him. He'd tried.

He wanted her to go to collige and experience that in her human life. He wanted her to have all the experiences a human girl of her age got to have. He wanted her to keep her carefully created bonds with her family and friends, but he knew that would never happen. Bella was adamant about changing, and changing soon.

Now, as he drove home, he felt better about things. His trip lasted the whole weekend, and he felt calmer than he'd been for a while. The emotions were still undoubtedly there, but more calmer, more controlled. He had finally had to face the facts, and now he was slowly accepting it for the way it was going to be.

His cell phone began to ring. Edward picked it up, and glanced quickly at the number. It was Alice.

"Edward?" Her voice came through the phone sounding distressed.

"Hello, Alice. Is everything okay?" He kept his voice calm, even though loads of bad thoughts flitted through his mind.

"Where are you?"

"Just coming home. I shouldn't be long. What is it?"

There was silence on the other end for what seemed an eternity. He heard a small gasp. "No!" She said, a tone of pain and anguish clear in her single word.

"What happened?" He was trying to keep calm, but the words came out harsh and demanding.

"She… Bella… The bridge… No! Why? Why didn't I see this sooner? How could I have missed that bridge collapsing?"

Edward had heard enough to figure out what had happened. A bridge somewhere had collapsed, and Bella had been on it.

All ability to stay calm had vanished from him. All Edward could feel now was fear and pane. "Where?" He demanded just as Alice was going to say something else.

Edward arrived at the scene in ten minutes. There was wreckage everywhere. Rescue crews were rushing around everywhere trying to pull as many people they could out of their cars. Camera crews darted around interviewing those who would talk and taking pictures of all they could see. None of that mattered. Only one thing mattered. Where was Bella?

A few feet away Edward spotted to men loading a girl into the back of an ambulance. Edward flung the door open and rushed out of the car, not noticing his family approaching.

It was all over. Everything was all over. Edward sat on the couch, the TV on. He took no notice of the people on the screen, but stared blankly at the floor. They couldn't do anything for her. She was gone.

"Edward," He turned slowly, his eyes still not focusing on any certain thing. The rest of his family turned to face him. "Edward," The voice came. Finally he looked up to see Alice next to him, and everyone else close by.

He nodded slowly, not wanting to speak. That seemed to be enough of a sign for Alice to continue. She opened her mouth to speak, but Esme beat her to it.

"We're leaving tomorrow." She said. "We're going far, far away from here. Don't do anything rash. We'll go a ways away, and stay away for a long while. That'll give you time to move on and forget about everything."

Edward let out a sad sigh. "I can't forget. No matter where we go and for how long, I can't forget her. I'm leaving tonight to go to the Volturi."

"No." Carlisle said firmly. "Give it a few years or so. If you still can't, then there's not much we can do to stop you. But at least give it a chance."

The Cullens moved out of the country for a long time. A hundred years to be exact. Edward never completely forgot Bella, but the pain became a little more bearable over time. However, no one thought that soon, his life would change once again.


	2. The Cullens

-1Note: This story is written from the main character's POV from here on. Please review.

My alarm clock rang shril and piercing above my head. I groaned unenthusiastically and rose from my warm bed.

As I got ready for the day I stared out my bedroom window. Again, it was cloudy; visibility wouldn't be good on the road today. It seemed like it was always like this. I had only been here for about two weeks, but each day it rained. The air was warm; it was still august, but perpetually depressing.

"Good morning!" My mom said brightly as I appeared, dressed in my new school clothes in the kitchen door. I sat down at the table and dug in to the pancakes she had made ravenously.

"Nervous?" She asked, putting her paper down and sipping her coffee.

"Not really. What's there to be nervous about when your high school only has a little over five hundred people in it?"

This made her laugh a little. "I know it's not exactly your ideal setting, Rissa, but I think you'll like it. It's small, but the people are nice."

I hoped she was right. I wasn't much liking my new town, Forks, Washington. My mom and I had lived in New York City since I could remember. We just moved here two weeks ago. She said she'd get better pay here. I had a hard time believing that, but she wanted to, so I went along with it.

We walked out the door together and got in our cars. I had a small old junk box of a car, probably from the fiftys or something. She had an equally small Hundai, though that was a heck of a lot better than my contraption.

She pulled out first and turned left, headed for the hospital. My mom was a nurse in the Emergency Room. I went right, following the map my mom had given me the day before.

If not for the map, and the crowd of students milling around, I would have never said this was the High School. Rather than one large building, Forks High was a series of small buildings. I parked in the student lot with everyone else and got out; I'd already gotten my schedule.

People looked over as I got out. They were all no doubt surprised to see someone new in their midst. A girl approached me as I shut my door.

"Hi. Are you new?" She asked. She was taller than me, with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes." I said, trying to smile as if I was happy to be here.

Just then a car pulled into the spot next to me. All the cars around us were about as crappy as mine, but this vehicle was magnificent. The silver Volvo stopped, and five people got out. They started for one of the many buildings, but turned around as they saw me.

Each one of them stared at me wide-eyed. They were all very beautiful and very graceful. They seemed flawless.

"Bella?" A boy with very pale skin, bronze hair and topaz eyes asked, directing his words at me.

"Um… No." I said. "I'm Mirissa."

His expression instantly changed from surprise to hatred. His hands balled into tight fists and he turned quickly away, heading for the building again. The four other students followed.

"Who was that?" I asked the girl I'd just met.

"Oh, that was Edward Cullen." She replied with a dreamy look on her face. "The others were his siblings. They don't look alike but they're related. They're all adopted."

"Is he usually like that?"

"Well, I've never seen that before. In fact, I've never really seen any of the Cullens speak to anyone but their family. I wouldn't fret over them though. They're a bit… Different."

I laughed. "I'm Mirissa Travers, by the way."

"Christi." She replied, holding out her hand. I was glad she wasn't like the family I'd just encountered.

A loud bell rang from somewhere on campus. More and more people started to enter the various buildings of the school.

"Do you know where your class is?" Christi asked.

"Not really." I admitted sheepishly, pulling out my schedule and trying to make sense of it.

She looked over my shoulder. "Oh, that's my first class too. I'll show you where it is if you want."

Throughout the day I allowed her and various others to lead me to my classes. The schedule proved useless, because I couldn't make any sense of it. It was a good thing I'd made friends. The teachers seemed nice; they didn't make me stand up in front of everyone and talk for one. I hated doing that, it always made me feel snobby. I was also grateful that it was the first day of school for everyone.

At lunch I sat with them. Christi, a boy who I think had a crush on me named Nathan, another girl whose name I couldn't remember, a quiet guy named Jason, and a very helpful, friendly girl named Amy.

About halfway through lunch Amy tapped me on the shoulder. "Edward Cullen is staring right at you." She whispered in astonishment.

I followed her gaze and realized she was quite right The odd family from this morning sat at a table away from everyone else. They were all looking different directions, not talking. Each of them had heaping plates of food in front of them, but no one ate. Edward, the boy who'd asked if I was some Bella person was staring right at me, his face a mixture of dislike, sadness, and some more things that I couldn't understand. He looked away quickly when he noticed me gazing back, confused. He rose from his seat, abandoning his full plate, and rushed out the cafeteria door.


End file.
